Field of the Invention
The invention described herein generally relates to an electronic smoking product, and in particular, an electronic hookah apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A hookah is typically a single or multi-stemmed instrument for smoking tobacco, whereby the vapor or smoke is passed through a water basin before inhalation. Traditional hookahs utilize flavored tobacco products as the primary smoking product and can usually only burn one flavor or type of tobacco at a time. The type of smoke to be produced cannot be changed easily at any time during use, without finishing or prematurely disposing of the previous smoking material. Individual smokers who are using the hookah simultaneously cannot each choose a different type and/or flavor of smoke. There is thus a need for an electronic smoke-producing mechanism in place of a traditional hookah that provides advantages to the individual smoker and to the overall social experience.